


Lost on You

by luinil80



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Paz is a sweetheart, Reader is Very Awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for a friend. This is silly, simple and funny (I hope)...not a very original prompt or plot, just a Christmas/December meet-cute in a modern setting.Since my friend kept mentioning a modern au for Paz Vizla (our big blue Mando) I just went with it...this could have a next chapter, I don't know how or when ... I might add his point of view next, we'll see.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Lost on You

* * *

It was a new beginning, a new life, and a brand new city, completely foreign to her eyes. But it was what she needed after years spent thinking about what to do, years that took everything away from her, that had led her to run away from everything she was once familiar with.

This place had always been her happy place in her dreams, so when the opportunity presented itself she took it without thinking twice.

But a new life alone and a new job to support herself also meant new responsibilities...

And there she was, waking up 06.30 ready to face another day, with the confidence of being able to give her best even today, even if still not fully awake, after all, getting up early was never her forte, but things change...for better or for worse.

For this exact reason, she had also found the solution for this small problem weeks ago.

A small and cozy cafe right on the way to work, where they were able to make the right combination of coffee, a perfect balance between sweet and bitter, and where the friendly environment reminded her of home in some way.

* * *

After a quick change and almost forgetting the last design she had to have reviewed... She left the house, next stopping at Martìn's.

 _Oh good hell...now it's snowing too?_ \- she murmured as soon as she found herself on the street finding everything was covered in white around her.

It was not unusual for December that it snowed so much overnight, but right now it was something she didn't need at all, she was in a hurry, and slowing down to be more careful not to slip was definitely a problem, so when she finally entered the cafe she stopped right at the door to warm up and remove the little bit of snow that had gotten on her.

She really wanted to stay, maybe sitting and staring out at the falling flakes but, thanks to this snowy surprise, she was already late.

"One medium black coffee on the go with two sugar, please," she said, ordering without looking in front of her as she reached into her bag for the amount.

"Would you like something to eat with it?" the man behind the counter asked, who was quickly taking the order.

"No..." she was about to answer but the words died in her mouth as soon as she lifted her head.

She knew everyone in that place but not the man who was in front of her now, she had never seen him, tall and broad, with very short hair, a beard and arms full of tattoos; he looked like someone you might easily find in a pub or riding a motorcycle and instead... he was there, smiling, with a ridiculous apron on and a t-shirt definitely a size down.

"Ma'am...?", the same man asked again, concerned...

> _Damn it, why am I staring at him now?_

"Sorry...I'm still a little tired, haven't been sleeping well lately," she replied awkwardly, hoping that he hadn't noticed anything.

> _Why am I even telling him that..._

"So, nothing to eat then..." the man inquired once again.

"No, not this time, thank you" she replied while paying, smiling at him while she felt her cheeks blush a little...

"Alright, your order coming right away..." he told her and winked at her before going over to the coffee machine to prepare it.

"Thank you," she added, nearly whispering, as she sat down on a stool nearby to wait.

Now that she was taking a better look at him, she had never seen him there at all...she would certainly have remembered someone so handsome and...

> _Do you really think you have time for that, last time was a complete disaster_
> 
> _But a girl can dream, isn’t she?_
> 
> _Save yourself the trouble…forget it_
> 
> _Well, thanks ... very encouraging._

The last time she had been with someone it was really a mess, so much that she almost lost part of her sanity... now was definitely not the time, she had her limits and her priorities set, and men, even handsome ones, were not among them.

> _He's too much for you anyway_
> 
> _Thank you brain, what a way to cheer me up._

She was deep in her thoughts when someone cleared his throat.

She blinked slightly and looked up…

> _Oh..damn he's even prettier up close_
> 
> _Shut up!_

"Here you go, medium black coffee with two sugar" he announced with a smile so bright and genuine that she felt her cheeks turning red again.

"T-thank you...." she barely stammered out, when her phone buzzed.

"Shit... I have to run" she exclaimed all of a sudden as she stood up and rushed towards the door "...thank you" she added, turning around one last time before leaving.

"My pleasure, have a good day..." the man, still leaning against the counter, replied and winked at her again.

She was definitely late now and whether it was snowing or not she had to run, but to her delight, once outside she saw that the sidewalk was mostly empty and the remaining flakes were melting away.

When she started to drink the first sip of coffee, she looked down at her cup to see that there was something, some kind of writing...

> _Weird, usually they don't do that_

Looking more closely, she almost dropped the entire content on the ground. It seems that the new employee had been very clever and thoughtful, as he had left a very unexpected but very much appreciated message, also written in a nice handwriting.

**-next time you’re in, name's Paz-**

Good-looking and smart, that was a very dangerous combination, but maybe, she could give it a try, at least flirting costs nothing and could be fun if done in the proper way.

Things change...this time hopefully for the better.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> not very long, but I had fun writing it...maybe I'm soft at heart after all...hope you like it.


End file.
